Truth or Dare
by KCK13
Summary: Kara and Alex having a Dare battle because neither wants to pick Truth. Please suggest dares. I can't update until I have ideas.
1. Alex's revenge

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" Alex asks.

"Oh no, you're not getting me this time. Dare." Kara says.

The two of them are sitting on the couch in Kara's apartment playing truth or dare. The last time they played Alex had tricked Kara into revealing an embarrassing secret. Kara had gotten her payback by making Alex's next dare to be army crawling through the park, pretending that she was on a mission while singing I'm a little teapot. Everyone had stared at her oddly and Kara had just laughed her head off.

"Alright. Payback time." Alex says evilly, "I dare you to take off your glasses so they don't fall off and reveal your identity and let your hair down. Then, still wearing what you're wearing now, stand in the middle of the park and get into a handstand with one hand behind your back. Then I want you to remain like that while reciting Shakespeare's sonnet 001 without laughing."

Kara gapes at Alex but nonetheless takes off her glasses, releases her hair from her ponytail, and marches out the door wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with a baggy black blazer and a par of black and white high-top converse shoes. Alex follows her. When they are in the middle of the park Kara gets into a handstand. She holds a piece of paper in front of her face with her left hand and clears her throat. Some people turn to look at her and gasp as they immediately recognize her as Supergirl. Kara begins to read.

 _"From fairest creatures we desire increase,_

 _That thereby beauty's rose might never die,_  
 _But as the riper should by time decease,_  
 _His tender heir might bear his memory:_  
 _But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,_  
 _Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,_  
 _Making a famine where abundance lies,_  
 _Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:_  
 _Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,_  
 _And only herald to the gaudy spring,_  
 _Within thine own bud buriest thy content,_  
 _And tender churl mak'st waste in niggarding:_  
 _Pity the world, or else this glutton be,_  
 _To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."_

By the time she finishes everyone is watching her in awe, excitement, and confusion. Alex s laughing at her and she is trying to keep a straight face. She fails and lets herself fall onto her back laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Alex exclaims while laughing as she pulls Kara to her feet.

"Payback time Alex." Kara says as she manages to stop laughing, "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

 **Alright, I know that wasn't the best but I had to come up with something. I'm going to make more chapters so I would really appreciate it if you would give me suggestions for dares. Thanks.**

 **-KCK**


	2. Kara's revenge on Alex

Alex carefully sneaks down the halls of the DEO, avoiding Agents and security cameras. Just then she hears footsteps. Shit. Alex dives into Hank's office and hides under the desk.

* * *

 _"Dare." Alex says confidently._

 _Kara smirks._

 _"I dare you to…"_

* * *

And this is why Alex finds herself sneaking on a secret mission through the DEO corridors to steal Hank's not so secret stash of Choco's and replace them with salt water taffies. Curse you Kara. When the footsteps subside Alex crawls out from under the table and quietly puts her ear up to Hank's secret safe, the one behind the fake monitor on his wall. She twists the dial until she hears the lock click and she swings the safe open. She takes a miniature burlap sack out of her bag and empties the vault of its contents. She pulls a second sack out of her backpack and empties the salt water taffies into the vault. She closes the vault and sneaks back out the way she came. When she gets back to her lab she puts the Choco's on her desk and runs out of the DEO. When she is safely back with Kara in Kara's apartment she glares at Kara.

"You're evil you know that?"

Kara just smiles at her.

Suddenly Alex's DEO com clicks on.

"DANVERS!" Hank screams through the com.

Alex immediately pulls the com out and throws it onto the counter. Kara bursts out laughing and after a few seconds of glaring at her Alex starts laughing too.

"Alright, alright, alright… My turn. Truth or Dare Kara?" Alex asks evilly.

Kara gulps.

* * *

 **Again, please give me suggestions for the next chapter. Thx**

 **-KCK**


	3. Alex's revenge for Kara's revenge

"Go." Alex whispers as she shoves Kara out of the bushes.

Alex had gotten her sweet, sweet revenge by daring Kara to serenade her former crush outside his window. Her former crush who is currently in a relationship with Lucy Lane. Alex is hiding in the bushes outside James' apartment while Kara is standing nervously on the front lawn. Alex throws a small rock up at James' balcony window. She throws a few more until James opens the window and the one already on its track towards the window hits him in the face.

"Ow!" James exclaims, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry!" Alex shouts up.

"That's a new one. A talking bush." James mutters to himself sarcastically.

Then he sees Kara.

"Hey Kara." James says.

Kara doesn't reply, she just clears her throat and begins to sing, all the while blushing madly.

"I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

James looks at Kara confused.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over."

Kara takes a deep breath, trying and failing to stop blushing.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

James raises an eyebrow at Kara.

"You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over."

James looks over to the now laughing bushes and a realization pops into his mind.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

He rolls his eyes at Alex's antics and takes the time to really listen to Kara's voice. Damn she's good.

"Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Lucy comes up behind James and raises her eyebrow at Kara and the laughing bushes. She looks at James to confirm her suspicions and when he nods she too rolls her eyes.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Kara finishes and looks at the ground, thankfully it's mildly dark and no one is around to witness the serenading session.

James and Lucy look to the bushes.

"Come on out Alex." James says.

"This _dare_ has your name written all over it." Lucy continues.

Alex grumbles curses under her breath as she climbs out of the now silent bushes.

"This was supposed to be funny…" Is all they catch.

Kara smirks.

"Oh Alex." Kara sings, "Truth. Or. Dare?"


	4. Kara's revenge for Alex's revenge

"Ready… Set… Go!" Kara exclaims.

Alex, in nothing but her black cotton underwear and black sports bra, runs out of the alley and down the street at top speed. Kara speeds off and in less than a second she is hovering above National City in her Supergirl uniform, carrying Alex's clothes. She watches Alex run down the street, gathering onlookers, and through the park. Kara hovers above the park, watching as Alex runs across the small bridge that goes across a duck pond in the corner of the park. Almost everyone she passes turns to watch her in confusion and amusement. Alex runs in front of a couple that is having their picture taken and jumps up for a midair pose. Alex runs around the park in a U turn with Kara watching from above. Kara lands on the ground to watch. Some people turn to look at her in awe and excitement, wondering what she will do. Kara cups her hands around her mouth.

"Go Alex!" Kara calls out before dropping her hands to her sides, revealing her large smile.

"Shut up!" Alex shouts as she passes Kara and slaps her on her arm.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Kara asks at a slightly raised volume, knowing Alex can hear her.

"Can I stop now?" Alex asks as she runs by Kara again.

"Not yet."

Kara pulls her phone out of the special pocket in her boot and snaps a picture as Alex passes her again. Kara had used her super speed to capture the picture without blur. It is a clear picture of Alex running in her underwear.

"Now I have leverage." Kara smirks, "You can stop now."

Alex stops running in front of Kara and doubles over to catch her breath. After a few minutes Alex takes her clothes out of Kara's hands.

"You… Are- Evil." Alex pants as she pulls her jeans up and buttons them.

Alex pulls her shirt over her head and slips her shoes on before turning to face Kara.

"Oh you're gonna get it." Alex says, "Truth or Dare, Supergirl."


	5. Alex's revenge for the last chapter

In Kara's head old western showdown music is playing and she narrows her eyes at her rival. Kara narrows her eyes and the music picks up. Her rival doesn't move.

"Kara! Just do it!" Alex exclaims.

Kara jumps out of her alter reality daydream, aka her way of stalling, and she picks up the phone in front of her. She dials Cat Grant's number and lets it ring.

"What?" Cat asks in an indifferent tone.

"Hello Ms. Grant." Kara says in a deeper voice, "It's lovely to hear from you. I was just wondering-"

"No I will not go on a date with you Harrison Ford." Cat says and she hangs up.

Kara looks at the phone wide eyed as she slowly hangs up. She looks up at Alex.

"What in Rao's name was that?" Kara asks.

Alex shrugs, with the same expression as Kara. They both look back and forth between the phone and each other for a few minutes before laughing.

"Alright Alex. Truth or dare."


	6. Kara's revenge for the previous chapter

Alex sits at the table in Kara's apartment. She can't see over the table. There are plates stacked with seven different types of pizza, some that Kara must have made up, right? There are plates stacked with donuts, and pancakes. There are bowls filled with M&Ms, chips, maple syrup, ice cream, marshmallows, and gummy bears. There are litre bottles of coke, iced tea, ginger ale, mountain dew, and sprite. There are bars of chocolate as well.

"Get on with it Alex." Kara says.

Alex takes a deep breath and turns towards the Mount Everest of food on the table in front of her. How she is going to eat all of this is a mystery to her. She starts with the pizza. After five slices she is already sick of the taste. She moves to the chips. After the equivalent of two packets she can't carry on with the flavor. She moves onto the pancakes. She only manages one and a half before dropping her fork and rushing to the bathroom to throw up. When she is finished emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet she walks back into the room.

"I'm sorry Kara. I can't eat any more food." Alex says.

Kara smiles.

"That's what I was counting on. I'm starving!" Kara exclaims and she immediately starts practically inhaling the food.

When Kara is about halfway through the last piece of chocolate chip pizza (She totally made that up… She had to have) Alex clears her throat. Kara turns to face Alex and swallows her mouthful.

"Kara, when you're done inhaling all of this like the living vacuum cleaner we both know you are, Truth or Dare?"


	7. Alex's next revenge scheme

By the time Kara gets the tinfoil right her head looks like a Hershey kiss. Kara puts on a pair of sunglasses and walks out the door wearing a shiny silver jumpsuit and shiny silver boots. She runs down the street.

"THE ALIENS ARE REAL! THEY LIVE AMONG US! THEY ARE COMING FOR OUR FOOD! THEY ARE COMING FOR OUR TV! THEY ARE COMING FOR OUR NETFLIX AND DR. PEPPER! THEY ARE COMING TO RAID OUT FRIDGES AND STUFF THER FAT FACES BECAUSE THEY HAVE OUTRAGOUS APETITES! ALIENS ARE REAL AND THEY ARE AMONG US!" Kara screams with a Swedish/German male accent as she acts like a crazy person.

Everyone stares at her in confusion and amusement.

"PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS CRAZINESS LITTERALLY! IT IS ONLY A DARE! A DARE THAT IS BEING VERY WELL COMPLETED, MIGHT I ADD! WARNING! THE CRAZINESS MIGHT OVERWHELM YOU! IF YOU ARE SCARED OF ALIENS THAN PLEASE AVERT YOUR EYES AND COVER YOUR EARS! WITNESS' DESCRETION IS ADVISED!" Kara screams.

She runs back over to Alex and runs around her (All at regular, human speed of course).

"ALEX! TRUTH OR DARE!?"


	8. Kara's retaliating revenge plot

"I love you so much! I dream of you every day! You make me happy when skies are grey! Sorry, that was terrible. I love you so much that I could just cry and scream and throw up!" Alex exclaims as she wraps herself around a random guy's legs.

The guy had been minding his own business but when the Danvers sisters and their competitive streaks are involved, no one stands a chance.

"I love you so much that I could just die!" Alex exclaims as she hugs the guy's legs tight, "I love you so much I could touch the sky! Equally as terrible. I love you complete stranger who don't know!"

"Kara! Truth or Dare!"

* * *

 **I know, those last four chapters were probably on the boarder line of terrible but... Well... I need prompts. Please give me some!**

 **-KCK**


End file.
